


goodnight n go

by hokshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, FINALLY a gender neutral reader, Gen, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, excessive flirting, here i am a month late with starbucks in my hand, i tried to make it in time for natsuya's bday but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: why'd you have to be so cute?it's impossible to ignore youwhy must you make me laugh so much?it's bad enough we get along so welljust say goodnight and gomodel!au. you're the photographer, natsuya's your model. and you try to out-smooth each other.





	goodnight n go

**Author's Note:**

> whaddup whores, your biggest natsuya slut here again. i'm here with a fic that was pretty much jump-started by natsuya's jeans. this [fanart](https://twitter.com/nervous_ohjy/status/1023265532009570304) right here had me quaking and reciting poetry for hours. also heavily inspired by a track from my goddess ariana's new album (in case you didn't know what the title/summary was referring to). 
> 
> no smut this time, so i'm PRETTY SURE this can pass more cohesively as a GN reader. but don't think my thirst for natsuya will ever die.

“Alright, you can set it up however you want, but keep your eyes over here.” You instruct the new model from the floor on one knee, your camera perched in your hand as you wait for the stylists to adjust his clothing and hair. 

 

“Okay, then I’m really just gonna do anything.” The guy with a smile as bright and warm as the sun itself chuckles as he stands straight and hunches his back just the slightest, slipping his thumbs into the pockets of the ripped jeans he’s modeling. 

 

He had introduced himself as Kirishima Natsuya to you earlier, and you were immediately struck with how handsome he was. There was a reason this guy was chosen for this catalogue. He’s a model if you’ve ever seen one; with a tall, lean, fit body that fits all designers’ model dreams, and the smoldering eyes to match. He’s got the perfectly messy, sun-kissed look that this brand loves. 

 

This is your first time working with him, and you’ve already heard a few good things about him in preparation for this job -- although many of those things encompassed how nice his face and body are. You’re happy to confirm that he exceeded even those expectations. 

 

However, having been in this industry for a reasonable amount of time now to called yourself somewhat experienced, you know that how attractive a model is doesn’t always translate into how good a of model they are. So you’ll have to judge him yourself when he’s behind your lens and under all the demanding lights. 

 

When Natsuya angles himself towards the corner of the room, you get a nice three-quarters oblique view of him as he turns only his head to face you in a confident smile, with just touches of shyness hidden with the strands of his hair over his eyes. Oh, that’s beautiful. 

 

Your hands move to bring your 5D Mark III up to start snapping away, capturing as many different images of Natsuya’s body screaming out in that fitted cotton sweater that just seems to melt into those jeans. Every piece of fabric hugs him tight, absolutely in love with him and desperate to stay close to him. You can honestly say you would feel the same. The clothes meld to him like water, following and wrinkling in perfect sync to his every movement like wet clay in a potter’s hands. 

 

“Wow, that’s perfect.” you praise. The words just slip out of your mouth before you can stop them. You’re not usually one to be wowed so easily, but this man has you hypnotized with the way he accepts the embrace of these clothes. It’s like the designer had tailored them specifically for him alone to wear. 

 

You stand to move and adjust your own angles, only occasionally telling Natsuya to look this way and that. He follows your every direction like a loyal soldier, but he still runs as free as a horse with the agency to model his own interpretation of how to best show off the clothes. You were told that he’s still just a rookie doing this part-time for the money, but you could’ve been fooled with the way he handles his body as fluidly as a five-year professional. 

 

“Yes. Natsuya, that’s fantastic.” You bring the camera down to hang around your neck so you can use your hands for the next explanation, “How do you feel about adding a touch of nudity to this?” 

 

“If you think it’ll turn out well, then I’m all for it.” he swings his arms out in complete open acceptance and you return his smile in full when you ask him to unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down halfway. 

 

“Well, usually, I’d prefer we go out for dinner first, but I can work with that.” he jokes with a perfect chuckle. Never have you heard a laugh so attractive. No, that’s a lie because you’ve worked with so many attractive people, but this man is really ringing at your chest like a gong. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” You return the joke like a tetherball as you lower yourself to your knees, looking up at him with playfully flirty eyes briefly before breaking character with a laugh. Bringing the camera back up to your face, you bask in the glory of this lower angle and his undeterred smile. He gets back to work without a hitch, gazing down at you at every perfect angle that you know will be perfect for this magazine spread. 

 

Eventually, you get him to unzip the jeans completely down to the bottom and tug them just an inch lower on his hips, so that the underwear label is just visible. “Don’t be afraid to get a little daring. We’re teasing this much, so you might as well play around yourself.” you encourage. Natsuya seems like the type to take any advice you have for him and run with it. 

 

“Sure, how about this?” 

 

Run, he does. He sprints. 

 

Sinking to his knees, the fabric of the jeans around his thighs squeezes tight around his skin, the large rips in them squealing in excitement at how tight and thick his legs are. You want to screech a little, too. 

 

To top it off, he crosses his arms across his waist to lift the hem of the sweater up just a few teasing inches. The temperature of the room rises just a few degrees from the peek of his abdomen alone. And you’re at the heart of the fire because he’s pinning you with a gaze so impish that you swear it might have just been you two here. 

 

Your mouth is ajar for a moment, but your body works ahead of your brain, bringing the camera up to your face to admire him through the lens and take as many photos as possible. You sprawl to the ground on your chest to get low enough for that fiendish lower angle that could probably pass for an adult magazine shot. 

 

Natsuya looks absolutely triumphal at your excitement, which gets you going a little bit. This is going to be such a great photo, and you need to make it even better. Pushing up on your elbows to sit on your calves, you start detaching your 24-70mm f/2.8 lens and call out to the staff, “Get me the f/1.4!” 

 

Behind you, you hear people scrambling around to retrieve the right lens and switch it with the one you’re holding out in your waiting hand. “Hold that for just a little longer, Natsuya.” you plead as your fingers work as fast as possible to get the lens fastened in order to capture this man in his greatest glory in these jeans. 

 

Yes, the sharpness gives him much more justice, and you can already tell that even the smallest details in the color contrast are going to dominate the entire page. “Beautiful…” you breathe as you do your job of pointing and shooting. 

 

The photoshoot continues in a hot stupor like that, with you in awe of how gorgeous Natsuya is making these shots, and how natural he makes even the most over-the-top poses. When you take a look at the photos together on the monitor, he compliments your work and you’ve never been so eager to accept praise from a model. “It was a joint effort,” you hold your hand out for a high-five. 

 

He accepts and puts all the power you had expected from his big, strong arms into the high-five, but he follows through with a gentle clutching of your hand that you did  _ not  _ expect. “These look so great. I really didn’t expect them to turn out so good.” he continues to praise you. 

 

“Are you kidding me? With the way you handled that entire shoot?” you give him a disbelieving scoff, “It wouldn’t have turned out half this good if you didn’t play around as much as you did, Natsuya. Your charisma is indisputable. You really brought the heat! I can’t commend you enough.” You really can’t. This may very well turn out to be one of your favorite spreads. You’ll probably have your favorite one framed in your house. 

 

There’s a lot of back and forth between you and Natsuya as you attempt to out-praise each other, but eventually the set has to be changed for the next shoot, so you send him off to change into his next outfit. 

 

“See you in a bit.” he says like he’ll miss you. 

 

What a charmer. Stil, you can’t ignore the excitement you feel to get started on the next shoot. He’s a rather interactive model, not afraid to rally with you during the shoot and get feedback or mess around. You love it when your models seem to have fun during your shoots. It makes you enjoy it right along with them. 

 

Finally, the set is transitioned and Natsuya is back out and ready for creative direction, looking just as good in this casual skater outfit as he did in the previous one. “Let’s dive in.” you announce, far too ready to begin.

  
  


*

  
  


The workday is finally over and you are ready to throw yourself into a hot bath and melt into bed. But first, you have to refuel. First, dinner--

 

“Hey,” A familiarly smooth voice has you stopping in your tracks to whip your head around to see that the attractive model from earlier today is still here, “You off for today?”

 

“Yeah! What a day. I’m just about ready to collapse.” you groan exaggeratedly, “What are you still doing here though? Didn’t your shoot end a while ago?” To be specific, several hours ago. You had worked with Natsuya in the morning, and it was well into the evening now. 

 

“It did, but I actually had another project to model for this afternoon and I just finished.” he explains.

 

“Well, aren’t you a busy guy.” you poke at him with a smile, “Though I can see why. You must be getting popular with agencies.” 

 

“Well, I kind of just take any work I can get when I’m back in Japan. I’m just grateful to have all the offers.” You notice he talks with a natural grin on his face, one that makes you think he’s always this bright when he talks to someone. What a beautiful way to decorate his attractive face. “Anyway, are you headed out right now?” 

 

“Yup. I’m gonna grab a bite and then knock out when I get home. It’s been a full day’s work. How about you?” 

 

“Why don’t we go eat together? I hear there’s a good noodle place near here.” He opens the door of the building for you to step through, and you only just realize how big he is. He’s not the tallest model you’ve ever worked with, but he’s definitely got some of the most beautiful proportions you’ve ever seen. And he’s still almost a head taller than you, with limbs that bulge even in his own street clothes. 

 

“Yes, there is! You’re talking about Noodle Maru, right? Let’s go!” you accept the invitation without even acknowledging it. “The tonkatsu broth there is to die for, I’m not kidding.” 

 

Without a hitch, the both of you are strolling down the road, chatting as casually as if you’ve been coworkers for years. He’s a really cool guy, and he makes you laugh a lot. Not because he’s funny, but because he just talks about some ridiculous things that you find hilarious. “Bribing someone into coaching you with a muscle booklet? Tell me you’re joking.” 

 

“I’m absolutely serious!” he insists, “I showed up to Australia asking him to coach me, and even though I beat at least half of his team, he said that he wouldn’t do it because my muscles ‘weren’t to his taste.’ I had to try doing something.” 

 

“Well, if it makes you feel better at all, your muscles are to my taste.” you chuckle, blurting out the rather flirty comment before you could debate whether or not to actually say it. 

 

“Oh? Are they, now?” He holds an arm out and flexes it for you, and you really do almost falter when you see the sinewy lines and small bulge of his biceps pushing against his rolled up sleeves. He has got to be wearing them like that on purpose. 

 

“Absolutely. You’ve got the perfect model’s body. You’d look good in anything, whether it’s casual clothing, beachwear, sportswear, winter coats, even if you wore no clothes at all.” you list off, all kinds of beautiful picturesque shots running through your head as you imagine him in one outfit after the next. Although the last suggestion has your heart bouncing a little more in your chest than you want it to. 

 

“What would I even be modeling then if I wasn’t wearing any clothes?” he laughs, bumping his arm into yours in a very deliberate, flirty gesture. 

 

You hum in thought, gently grabbing his elbow to make the turn into the street where the noodle shop will be, “Body paint? Or maybe you’d hold a sign in front of your crotch to make a statement. Or you could be shooting a racy music video.” 

 

“Music video? I think that’s a different level for me right now.” Natsuya laughs with a hearty depth that resonates into your own chest, a lovely sound. You pull him by the elbow again to lead him inside of the restaurant and get seated. 

 

The dinner is full of amusing stories and easy laughter, and you share a lot more about yourself with him than you expected to for a guy you just met. Although honestly, with his charm and attractiveness in both appearance and personality, he could convince you to spill every one of your darkest secrets by just smiling. A dangerous power. 

 

Natsuya refills his beer twice. And he gets drunk pretty quickly, too… You notice that drunk Natsuya is pretty the same Natsuya, but amplified. He gets even more talkative, even more silly, even more dramatic, even a little cockier, and of course, a lot cuter. He doesn’t pressure you into drinking with him, but you want to join in on the fun anyway. Though you, however, stop yourself after the first glass. 

 

But you can feel eyes constantly waving in this direction because of how big this man is in both body and aura. A lot of envious female ones, in particular. The meal is rather long, and extremely entertaining. Natsuya goes on and on about swimming and everyone he swims with and all the competitions he’s won and all the places he’s traveled to, and you find his passion incredibly endearing. As well as eye-opening. It’s no wonder he has such a perfect body; he was a born athlete, training his body to move against water for the majority of his life. And to win. 

 

He’s obsessed with competition, this guy. Gathering what you can from his stories, if they’re true to how he told them, it’s not uncommon for him to challenge people to races at a first meeting. You’re sure that some of that competitiveness rubbed off on his younger brother, whom Natsuya also talks about. Apparently, that brother is off training to reach national and even global levels of competition while this guy is just swimming his way across the seven seas as the wind carries him. 

 

He learns quite a few things about you, too. Like how you started out taking pictures as a hobby, but started posting photos with your first professional camera and got enough attention to start getting small job offers, volunteering and paid. Until eventually you ended up just applying to intern at a publishing company and got close to the creative director, who later on connected you to several of the professional jobs you have now. 

 

You mostly do fashion, travel, architecture, and street photography, but you do accept an occasional wedding gig or concert. You’ll honestly use any excuse to hold a camera in your hands, and you’ve probably spent as many hours in front of a computer screen editing photos as Natsuya has swimming competitively. “Okay, maybe not  _ as  _ many, but still quite a lot.” you reason when Natsuya gives you a skeptical look. 

 

“Uh huh.” he drawls in a voice that says he totally believes you.

 

“Quit trying to make it into a competition! They’re totally different things!” you complain just to argue longer. And to prod him for a reaction. 

 

“I know, I was just kidding.” he chuckles, his voice starting to slur just a little bit. “I can tell that you’re a person who puts a lot of time and effort into what you’re passionate about.” 

 

Does he have to lean his face into his hand like that while he says that? You can tell that the alcohol is starting to slow him down, but he’s giving off such a cute, blissed out expression. “Yeah? Takes one to know one.” you lift your glass for another sip of beer, but when you look up to drink, you almost drop the thing in shock.

 

Before you is the most adorable sight you have ever seen: a tall, rambunctious athlete and model, asleep at the dinner table after three large beer bottles. So naturally, you do what you feel is right: take a photo. 

 

Oh, come on. What kind of photographer doesn’t take a photo of something so sweet? You want to save this moment in digital memory to revisit again. It’s so precious that you even hold your phone out to take a selfie with the Napping Natsuya. Once that’s done, however, you figure it’s probably time to go. 

 

“Natsuya, wake up. Let’s get going.” you can’t help but giggle when you shake this large man awake. 

 

“Huh? Oh.” He shakes his head around to clear himself of his fuzz, and you can feel your heart flip a bit at how good he looks with his messy hair shaken out like that. “You’re right, we should get going. It must be getting late, huh?” he chuckles as he attempts to get up.

 

Until he shakes a little on his legs and has to clutch the table in his dizzy stupor. “Are you serious? You’re unbelievable.” you cackle, completely savoring the situation. The super-hot model who can make ripped jeans look like they were made specifically for him, is leaning on you for support as you leave the restaurant together. 

 

“Oh, man. I’m so sorry.” he chuckles, running a hand up his face and through his hair. Okay, surely he knows how good he looks when he does that, but he’s drunk right now, so you’ll let it slide this time. “Oh, wait! We didn’t get the bill--” 

 

You pull him back towards the sidewalk when he tries to turn around and head back into the noodle place, “Relax, Natsuya. It’s taken care of. Let’s get you somewhere to rest first.” 

 

“Aw no, are you serious right now?” he sighs in what sounds like part disbelief, part embarrassment. “I’m sorry about that.” 

 

“It’s no big deal. This show was well worth it.” you laugh wholeheartedly, re-adjusting the weight of his arm on your shoulders. “I can’t believe you actually knocked out.” 

 

“Sorry for being such a mess,” he laughs back, a little quieter than he’s been all night. “I really feel bad about putting this and the bill on you. I’ll make it up to you next time. My treat.” he smiles wide, with teeth. 

 

Oof, that shook your heart. This guy is really coming for you, already announcing a next time. Although you had done something similar when you had ‘accepted’ his invitation to eat out tonight. “How about we make it to next time first?” you offer, continuing down the street with half the weight of a big man lying on you, “I actually live quite near here. Maybe a five minute walk. Do you think you can make it? I think you should rest a bit first before you head home.” 

 

“Are you sure? That’d be great, but I can just grab a taxi too.” he offers, although judging by the way he continues to get heavier, you doubt he’d be awake to get out of that taxi. 

 

“As a matter of fact, I insist. Let’s go before you collapse on the streets.” you start dragging him towards the direction of your apartment. 

 

Somehow, the both of you make it up there without too much struggle (thank goodness for elevators), but Natsuya all but crumbles onto your couch when you make it inside. “Wait here, I’ll get you some water.” You leave him with his arms sprawled out on the back of the couch while his head rests back against it as well. His limbs are long enough to take up a good half of the relatively large piece of furniture. “Thank you…” 

 

Returning from the kitchen to place a water bottle on the coffee table in front of him, you take a seat on the other side of the couch and face him, “Are you usually this much of a lightweight?” you tease.

 

A big sigh rasps from his throat as he lifts his head with what looks like a lot of effort to look at you, “Would you believe me if I said no?” 

 

“Well… since I’ve seen this for myself, it’s easier to believe what I see with my own eyes.” you say honestly. 

 

Natsuya’s chuckle is even deeper this time, like it came from the deepest pits of his stomach and crawled out of his throat to tickle at your heart. “Fair enough. Don’t judge me on just one encounter though.” 

 

You turn on the television and flip through the channels before Natsuya mentions something about a documentary that’s playing about a snack factory in the United States. He begins to go on about how he visited other factories like it and saw all the production operations and procedures for things like jelly beans and chips and cookies. And the conversation goes on and on until Natsuya’s finished his water and has sobered up a bit. 

 

“Wow, it’s getting late.” you notice when you pick up your phone to charge it. “I can’t believe it’s already this time.” 

 

“Hm, you’re right.” Natsuya agrees, checking his own phone. “I suppose I should get going. Thanks again for letting me stay here to sober up. I didn’t even realize I was getting that drunk tonight.” he laughs, “Suppose I was enjoying the conversation too much.” 

 

He’s totally saying that on purpose. There is no way he isn’t flirting with you, loud and clear. And you can’t put him at fault, because you’ve been flirting back for a good part of the evening as well. But you know better than to get caught up in the charm of all these gorgeous models. They’re all natural flirts, and you enjoy the eye-candy and the heart-flipping while it’s fun, but you’re still careful. 

 

“Me, too.” you smile, but you make to get up and start towards your door. “Are you going to take a taxi? Or shall I walk you to the station?” 

 

“No, it’s fine. I can make it on my own.” he reassures you, getting up and putting on his jacket. It looks good on him. He knows how to style himself even outside of a photoshoot. A fine quality in a man. “But why don’t you give me your number? I’ll be sure to message you when I get home safely.” 

 

Smooth. You take the bait and exchange your contact information with him simply out of respect for how suave he is. “Thanks,” he smiles, pocketing his phone, “And now I can get in touch with you again so I can cover our next meal, too.” 

 

_ Mister  _ Smooth. 

 

“Alright. I’ll look forward to it.” you nod with your arm on the open door as he puts his shoes on. “Get going, so you can rest.”

 

He leaves you with a last smile and even a  _ wink  _ before saying, “Goodnight.” 

  
  
  
  
  


As promised, Natsuya messages you when he gets home. And he even sends a picture of himself lying in bed to prove it… He’s starting to get ballsy with it. You want to play along, but you know that you shouldn’t take him too seriously because on top of being a gorgeous model who likely is used to getting what he wants with a tongue that smooth, he said he travels a lot. 

 

It’s hard telling yourself not to get so attached though, when he’s sending you bedtime selfies with a face that handsome. But you hold yourself back from starting a midnight conversation that may last until morning by sending him the photos from the restaurant, with a last message:

 

‘goodnight ^^’

  
  


*

  
  


It’s only a week later that you run into Natsuya again at work. Although this time, you’re not the one working with him. You just happen to be a helping hand on set today, while another team is in charge of photography. However, you also happen to be the first one Natsuya recognizes on set, so he approaches you first. 

 

“Hey, fancy seeing you here again.” he smiles, as bright and beautiful as you last remember. He’s got the ripped jeans on again, but today, he’s here for a motor vehicle festival ad. He and several other male and female models are dressed to kill today. The leather street cruiser jacket he dons pulls at your heartstrings, and so does his styled up hair. You have a strong hunch that seeing him strapped on that new Suzuki off-road bike is going to send you in all kinds of tizzies. 

 

“Yes, it is fancy, actually.” you humor him, “I don’t actually work with the same models that often within the such a short time frame. Not that I’m in charge today.” 

 

“That’s a shame, I was looking forward to your direction again. I felt like I was given a lot of helpful encouragement when I last worked with you.” Natsuya says good-naturedly, and you’ve actually heard something similar before from other models that have worked with you. Especially the younger, newer ones. 

 

“Thank you, I appreciate that. I felt the same way.” you reply honestly, “I won’t be behind the camera today, but I’ll still be looking forward to seeing some of your impressive modeling.” 

 

“And my impressive body?” he teases, pulling at the flaps of his leather jacket and striking a cheesy, but wildly attractive pose as he smiles at you with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

You burst out cackling, pushing him out of his corny pose. He accepts the assault and trips over a few steps before feigning stumbling right back over to stand on his two feet in front of you, a big, wide smile on his face. You can’t hide your own giddiness, but you can at least disguise it as amusement at his own playfulness, “Get outta here. I give you one compliment, and you suddenly think you can corner me?” 

 

“I didn’t say a thing.” he holds his hands out by his sides innocently, as if he isn’t completely using his natural charm and attractiveness to his full advantage.

 

“I suppose you didn’t.” you retort snootily, “Why don’t you get your ‘impressive body’ out there and do your job?” You nod towards the set, where the creative director is calling out names to assign them their spots in the shoot. 

 

Natsuya shrugs and puts his hands up in surrender, taking a few steps backwards like that towards the creative director’s team. He leaves you with a final blindingly white smile and wink before spinning around on his feet to walk off. What a scene out of a movie! He embodies not only the look of, but also the spirit and aura of the road racer hottie or the school heartthrob. 

 

You just gaze after him, dumbstruck with your mouth open. More out of incredulity than anything else. You cannot believe he just did that to you, like he knew he’d have your heart with that all-kill attack. And if you said that you weren’t affected by that suave display, you’d be lying through your teeth. 

 

Even your coworkers have stirred from watching your interaction with Natsuya, the gorgeous model. A couple other models too, were curiously watching your flirty interaction with him, you can see. When one of the girls from the lighting crew comes up to you in heated whispers and excited eyes, asking about how you’re so close with one of the models, you just brush her off, “He’s just a flirt. Don’t think too much about it. Come on, we have work to do too.”

 

As the shoot begins, you notice the all other male and female models scattered throughout the room today, and they’re all just as attractive as Natsuya. Although they’re not all as friendly as Natsuya is, so you can see why the bystanders were surprised by your interaction. 

 

Who wouldn’t be? Anyone who was watching even from afar would guess that you two were closer than you actually are. Not that either of you are helping each other’s cases by laughing and joking around with a comfort that would take most close friends months to develop and settle into. 

 

Is he usually like this? As flirty and interested and out of his way when he approaches someone? It’s no wonder he leaves such a lasting impression on those around him, or why he’s getting so many new jobs despite being a newbie. It’s not just his face, or his body.  He’s got it all — the charisma, the aura, the natural talent, the control over his product. Anyone would want him to model for them. 

 

You re-adjust the lighting fixtures and help transition the set as you’re told through the day, and you catch Natsuya’s eyes and smile several times throughout. He makes sure you notice him too, offering a teasing smirk every so often as if to say, ‘are you looking at me  _ again _ ?’ 

 

You almost want to huff in frustration at how annoyingly attractive he’s being today. He was already incredibly tempting in his own natural aura, but when he’s actually  _ trying  _ to fish for your attention… in that black leather, ripped denim, slicked hair… You want to give him a bite. 

 

Without question or hesitation, he catches you for dinner again. Your lunch schedules hadn’t lined up during the day, so you’re not that surprised to see him waiting for you in the lobby after you’ve wrapped up for the day. 

 

“Hey,” he jumps up immediately from his seat when he sees you, striding across the marble floor to you in less five steps. “Finally done for today?”

 

You study him for a moment with a curious expression as not to give him a clue about what you’re thinking. “Yeah, let’s go.” A smile melts across your face as you nod towards the building entrance and start towards it. 

 

It’s not like he had texted you about waiting for you or even asking if you wanted dinner tonight, so your bold proclamation that assumes he was waiting for you boils hot in your stomach as you wait for his response. 

 

Mercy is bestowed on you with his gorgeous laugh, “So you knew I was waiting for you?” 

 

“Your treat this time, isn’t it?” You remind him with a deceivingly innocent smile as you open the door for the both of you. 

 

“Absolutely.” He stands close as you begin walking. Closer than he stood last time. Your arms are ripe for brushing against each other every other step. 

 

This guy’s a go-getter. He’s not shy about his intent, but he’s playful with his approach. You’re enjoying this more than you should allow yourself. This is only the second time you’ve met him in person, and you’ve already seamlessly embedded his presence in your life like you’ve known him for ages. How’s he doing this to you? Just making you ride along with his smooth pace and enjoy every minute of it? 

 

You add on to your okonomiyaki orders a few times because Natsuya is just a pit of stomach. The beer isn’t at all forgotten this time around either. In fact, in comes in another three rounds. This time, even sake bombs are downed and you’re starting to feel it seep in tonight. 

 

Your mouth certainly does, “You looked so good today! I think you’re gonna end up the star of that festival ad.” 

 

“Thank you.” He replies simply. He need not say more, because he already knows he looks good. He’s probably known that his whole life. 

 

“Ugh, I think I’m done for tonight.” you announce, leaning the weight of your head on one hand that’s propped up by your elbow on the table, “I’m so full, and buzzed. How are you still awake after that sake bomb when you just passed out after that beer last time?” 

 

“I told you before, I’m not actually a lightweight. I think I was just too excited to drink in good company last time.” he smiles again, a flirty edge to it. 

 

Will he stop that already? You think your heart might actually burst one day from all the smooth-talking he comes at you with. “At least you know it,” you settle for mumbling as you push yourself into a seating position again. Stretching your arms up into the air, you bring your wrist down to read the time on your watch.

 

It’s been over two hours hours since you left work, and you’ve been with Natsuya this entire time, conversation flowing between you like ocean waves. There’s just this naturalness to it that you can’t explain. Maybe he’s just good at easing you into his pace, or maybe you just match up to his challenge, or maybe you just click. But you find yourself enjoying every single minute around him with a big, fat smile on your face. 

 

It stays on the entire time you watch Natsuya pay the bill and attempt not to trip back out into the streets. You’re impressed though, he doesn’t even need you as his support pillar this time, although a part of you secretly laments the fact that you don’t have the same opportunity to press your body against his like you did last time. 

 

He does playfully bump into your arm a few times, on the sarcastic pretense that he’s too tipsy to walk straight at the moment. “Hey, you wanna swing by that place right there?” 

 

Your eyes follow the path of his hand to the bar just a few more steps down the road. It’s cute, has a traditional woodsy design to it and even has a couple of lanterns hanging outside the door. There are a couple guys smoking outside of the establishment, but it seems like a pretty quiet place. You’re unsure if either of you could handle that much more alcohol tonight but you can’t say that you’re all that eager to see him go and have the night end. 

 

Turning your head to look at him with a challenging raised eyebrow, you ask, “You think you can handle even more?” 

 

“I can if you watch over me.” 

 

Unsure at first, you scrutinize him for a few more seconds before relenting, “Alright, but at least try to stay awake on me this time.” 

 

“I wouldn’t dare to miss out.” he holds the door open for you to enter the bar first. 

 

And surprisingly, he spends more of his time talking than drinking this time. You can see how he begins to unwind from his easily excited drunk high and his speech becomes softer, more thoughtful in nature. For some reason, he likes to lean in with his elbows on the table whenever he talks to you, like he’s incredibly eager to share or listen to what you have to say. His entire body is attentive and immersed in the conversation, only leaning back to take a sip of his drink. 

 

He talks about his family, and his need to show them a good example, but also about his strong desire to explore new waters. From his spontaneous tales of travel, you can tell he just dives right in to a new world or culture or setting without a fear to hold him down. If he has the means and the skill to learn more, then he wants to take in as much knowledge and joy from life as his body can fit into one lifetime. 

 

The way he talks so animatedly and fondly of everyone he meets, and all the coincidences he runs across when swimming around the world, you can tell he treasures all his experiences deeply and he wants to run forward with all of him in his backpack. A soul as free as you’ve ever seen, and you can tell he’s always itching for more. He’s always looking to learn something or meet someone new, to explore something different. 

 

Modeling seems to be one of those things he just jumped into and unintentionally exceeded at. Anyone would be lucky to have him standing behind their camera, but you know that he doesn’t want to be framed in a single shot forever. He’s gonna be off running before you know it, and you wouldn’t be surprised if the next time you saw him, he’d have returned from a road trip across Europe or something. 

 

Which is exactly why you can’t get too attached to this beautiful smile. He’s a wondrous model, and an even better flirt, but if you were to continue enjoying his company too much as you have been, or to get more emotionally entangled in him than he’s got time for, it might not end well for either of you. 

 

Yet somehow, you don’t see that happening. Natsuya seems too wild and free to care about things like the future. And that mouth of his is going to make you tumble and fall over yourself one of these days. 

 

Amidst a conversation about aesthetics and what kind of faces you found that best fit which concepts and colors, you end up gushing about some of the most inhumanly gorgeous female models you’ve ever encountered when Natsuya decides to jump in out of nowhere, “You know, you’re really beautiful too. Haven’t you ever thought about being in front of the camera instead of behind it?” 

 

Your response comes in a big, fat snort. One that sends vodka and cranberry straight up your nose. Awesome. “Thanks for the compliment, I guess. But no, I’m not looking to be in front of the lens. I’m comfortable using my eyes and my hands, not my body. Confidence doesn’t come as effortlessly to some people as it does to you, Natsuya.” 

 

“Really? I’d say you have plenty of confidence.” he smiles and leans into his hand that’s propped on the table by his elbow, reflecting your own pose that you’ve been stuck in for the past twenty minutes. Your head is too heavy to lift again. Come to think of it, the rest of your limbs are getting heavy tonight too. 

 

But you still manage to gather the strength to retort, “Guess you’re rubbing off on me.” 

 

That’s really all you got for the rest of the evening though, and Natsuya notices. So he covers the tab for the drinks and leads you out of the bar with an arm around your waist. A large, strong arm that leaves a comfortable weight on your hip where the warmth of his hand seeps deep enough to reach your bones. The lull of his body heat pressed so supportively against you pulls an involuntarily blissful sigh from your lips as your head falls heavy onto his shoulder.

 

“You doing okay there?” His chuckle is absolutely laced with amusement. You  _ think  _ he pulled you closer against him to shift more of your weight onto him, but you can’t be entirely sure. Regardless, you like it, and you express it with a happy hum as you accept the extra support. 

 

The walk is full of trips and stumbles, but Natsuya catches you in all of them, laughing at you all the way as you apologize. “I can’t believe the tables have turned on me like this…” you grumble. 

 

“Personally, I can’t deny that I’m thoroughly enjoying this turn of events.” Natsuya admits. At least he’s honest. 

 

And apparently he has a good memory too. You didn’t even remember you were walking with a destination in mind until you’re standing before the intercom of your building entrance. “Oh. Thank you.” you peep, scanning the small card attached to your keychain. 

 

You use the same card to unlock the door to your room, unable to be bothered to punch in the code to let yourself in, and Natsuya leads you right over to the couch to slide you onto one side. “Can I check your fridge and get you some water?” he offers.

 

“Thank you. I would appreciate that. Get one for yourself as well.” you nod, smiling tiredly.

 

“Sorry, I kind of forgot that you were working a full day today. Probably doing a lot more work than I was.” he hands you a water bottle he snagged from the fridge. The cap has already been conveniently removed for you, so you take several long gulps to sober up from both cold shocks running during your throat. 

 

“Agh…” you heave a deep, raspy sigh. “No, don’t worry about it. If I wanted to leave, then I probably would have already. Thank you, for treating me twice tonight. I guess that’s another drink I owe you though.” 

 

Natsuya has settled himself beside you with his arm stretching out on the back of the couch behind your head, “You know, normally I would dismiss that, because I’d buy you a drink any day. But I don’t mind using it as a vehicle to see you again.” 

 

“Mhm…” you hum, nodding slowly. It’s not even because you’re drunk, you just don’t know how to respond to him. He’s just too smooth. 

 

You’re stuck at a crossroads, wondering which route you should take considering you’ve come this far already. If you say anything remotely encouraging, then you’d be declaring your interest and approval of his continued pursuit. But he seems like a flexible guy, and would take any offer you’re willing to put on the table, regardless of boundaries you may set up. 

 

“I think I’m gonna turn in soon. Thanks for walking me back.” You should sleep on this for a little bit. Making decisions while you’re buzzed out of your mind isn’t one of the best ideas. 

 

“Not a problem. I had a great time.” he stands, not a hint of resentment or disappointment in his voice as he starts towards the door. You walk with him, sad to see him go, but needing to cut it off for tonight, at least.

 

“I’ll text you.” he leaves with a wave after slipping on his shoes. 

 

You give him a tired smile that you hope still displays all your appreciative warmth towards him for being so agreeable and respectful, “Goodnight.” 

 

“Goodnight.” 

  
  


*

  
  


You were free tonight, so you ended up here, at a bowling alley with Natsuya after he had texted you inquiring. Dinner was greasy and obviously accompanied with drinks, so you both decided to work it off with a few games at the alley nearby. He isn’t bad and neither are you, so after four games, this is your tie breaker. He’s currently eight points ahead, but you still have two more rounds. There’s hope. 

 

But he went at it on those last two with perfect strikes. You had followed up with a couple strikes of your own, but with his already acquired lead, you ended up with the loss for the evening. “Damn.” you groan when the ending animation plays on the screen before facing the gloating smirk you know is going to be on Natsuya’s face when you turn to him. “Is there anything that you’re like… bad at? At all?”

 

“Nope, sorry. Nothing.” he laughs as he brings his arm around your shoulders in a bold move in the high of victory, “I’m actually perfect, so try to treasure your time with me. You got a winner right here.” 

 

In heaven’s name, you do. Even if he had any flaws, you would probably find them even more endearing than his strengths. In the vulnerability of your loss, and the hypnotic pull of his cologne, you lean closer against him, absolutely enraptured by his big, warm size. What this means to either you or him, you don’t know, but you’re falling into him. Restraint becomes less and less palpable for you to grab onto the longer you spend your time around him. 

 

“Uh huh.” you roll your eyes to pretend his smooth-talking doesn’t have as much of an effect on you as it actually does. “Alright then, let’s get outta here, Mr. Winner.” You pull your own bold move in smacking his ass before swerving out from under his arm to pay for your games tonight. 

 

He chases after you with playful outrage and bumps your hip with his as you wait for the employee to return your card to you. You furrow your eyebrows at him indignantly before accepting your card back and bumping him back as you make your way to the exit. 

 

In the buzz of excitement of his win and your generous playfulness tonight, Natsuya keeps up beside you and slowly slinks his arm around your waist with a cautious brazenness. You spare a glance up at him just to see how smug his face is that you’re letting him get away with this development. And you’re surprised to see that there’s nothing but grateful delight in his eyes. 

 

God damn it. He’s cute too? 

 

You’ve been in this industry long enough to know that most attractive models strut their amazing good looks with confidence and take every conquest as another boost to their egos. But this guy has the audacity to be humble about getting closer to you. Sure, he’s not exactly a professional model, but he has the capability to get all the perks of one, with that face and personality of his. 

 

Yet, he actually manages to look grateful that you’re letting him touch you. He looks over the moon to be able to press his side against yours as you walk side by side, in synchronized steps with each other, on this calm evening. 

 

Fuck, man. 

 

The conversation is unfairly enjoyable as you continue to flirt all the way back to your apartment complex. He seems to know that you don’t plan on sending him away just yet because the both of you just walk into the building together after you scan your card as casually as if Natsuya lived there with you. To be fair, it didn’t seem he was keen on letting you go so early in the evening either with how he had you latched to his side the entire time. 

 

“Oh my god,” you groan after taking off your shoes and collapsing onto your couch. You hadn’t realized how long the walk actually was until you were finally off your feet. It’s been almost an hour since you left the bowling alley. 

 

Natsuya pulls his jacket off his broad shoulders and drapes it over the back of one side of the couch before settling down beside you. “Thanks for inviting me in, by the way.” He smiles teasingly. 

 

“You’re welcome.” You roll your eyes as you prop your upper arm on the back of the couch so you can face him. He effortlessly matches your sitting position and leans his face into his hand to stare right into your eyes for a few moments. You both just smile silently at each other for a few seconds, still high-strung on the pace set for the evening. 

 

“Got any idea of where your next destination is gonna be?” You ask out of nowhere. Perhaps as a subconscious reminder to yourself that Natsuya may not be here as often as he has been. It’s a melancholic way to continue the evening, but the atmosphere doesn’t seem to dwindle at all with Natsuya’s unstoppable smile. 

 

“Nope. I’ll wait on a big race to pop up before heading out. None of the small local races really give out enough prize money for me to fund a second leg of a trip, so I just wait for the big ones.” He explains, not moving his eyes away from you for a second. “Although I must say, I’m tempted to stay a while longer if it means I get to hang out with you like this.” 

 

“You’re sweet.” You opt for the truth, although your delivery suggests less sincerity than you actually feel. “Ever think about settling in any of the places that you travel to?” 

 

Natsuya hums thoughtfully, tilting his head just a bit in his hand, but still staring at you as if unwilling to let you leave his gaze for even a moment, “There’s no place like home. And there’s still so much to see, but I can see the appeal of living on an island with a nice clean beach in the backyard to swim in every day. But also somewhere bustling and full of cool people.” 

 

“Okinawa?” you offer.

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Maldives?”

 

“A little too luxurious.” 

 

“Caribbean?” 

 

“Not too bad. Depends on the island.”

 

“Hawaii?” 

 

“Oh. Now there’s a top contender.” Natsuya brightens. “There’s a lot nice scenery, activity, and tourism. And a ton of people speak Japanese, I know. The food is amazing too.” 

 

You sigh and rest your head on your upper arm in longing, “I’d love to visit there one day too. I bet the photos would turn out amazingggg…” 

 

The two of you go on about dream destinations and bucket list travels and Natsuya asks you about your travel experience for work, which you babble on and on about because you just can’t get enough of destination weddings. 

 

By the time your voice starts to feel hoarse and you excuse yourself to the kitchen to get drinks for the both of you, you realize it’s actually rather late. “Wait, Natsuya,” you saunter back into the living area with a bottle of tea and two cups in your hands, “It’s like… past midnight.”

 

“Oh, wow. You’re right.” he confirms when he checks the time on his phone. 

 

“The last trains are probably stopping soon. Do you live far from here?” 

 

Natsuya chuckles nervously, not meeting your eyes as he rubs the back of his head, “Actually, I live near Iwatobi… I usually catch the train back because taking a taxi would be a bit too far out of the city.” He admits sheepishly.

 

“Oh.” 

 

So even if he made the last train back to the main station, the train he would need to transfer to wouldn’t be running anymore. 

 

While Natsuya taps around on his phone, possibly looking for alternative options to get home, you return to the kitchen and rummage around the cupboards before returning to the couch. Instead of the tea and cups you had in your hands earlier, you place two wine glasses and a bottle of pinot noir on the coffee table. 

 

“What’s this?” A smile quirks at Natsuya’s cheeks when he looks up from his phone to the wine, to you. 

 

“Well, obviously you’re not going home tonight.” You say as if it’s obvious, which it kind of is.  “So why don’t we just top off the evening with some drinks?” Maybe the both of you had seen this coming with how much you were lingering on each other’s presence the entire night, but you’d be disgruntled if you had to disrupt the flow moving so effortlessly between you by sending him off tonight. 

 

“Are you really okay with this?” 

 

Good question. You’ve been cautious each time you found yourself wanting to latch onto Natsuya after an evening together. Each time, you’ve just settled for a safe ‘goodnight’ and let him go. ‘Goodnight’ was cautious, it was like extra protection. Like an umbrella or a shield, even. 

 

But just as that umbrella of ‘goodnight’ kept you safe and hidden from possible danger or disappointment, it also blocked you from the sun that you so clearly wanted to soak up. Natsuya’s sunlight is just so bright and irresistible that you can’t find it in yourself to stay cooped up inside any longer. 

 

“Only if you are.” You smile back simply before moving to pop open the bottle of wine. 

 

He doesn’t say much else, so you hand him the glass of wine after you’ve poured it and you both clink to an evening extended in each other’s glorious company. Natsuya’s dazzling smile pairs with the wine perfectly. 

  
  


*

  
  


The conversation goes on for hours. To the point where it’s all just excuses to stay awake, as deliriously tired as you both become. 

 

The pinot has been depleted and so has your strength to sit up properly. Every inch of your side is touching Natsuya’s now as you lean into him. He has his arm around you as you lean your head tiredly on his shoulder with your side and thigh pressed against his, and you’re both mumbling in whispers as a result of mixing wine, exhaustion, and hours of mindless chatter. 

 

His warmth is irresistable. You could very well fall asleep without ever needing a blanket again if you could have Natsuya wrapped around you like this. The pure size of his body is enough to make a comfy bed for you to rest on, and the way he adjusts himself to fit you just convinces you that he was meant to live his life as your bed instead of as a man. 

 

When you begin to lose the capability to finish your sentences, Natsuya nudges you with his soft voice, “Hey, maybe we should get you to bed. You’re clearly about to pass out on me.” 

 

Normally, you would’ve responded with a more professional answer or witty quip and gotten up to head to your room. Instead, your delirious exhaustion and subconscious need to keep close to Natsuya’s body heat has you whining curtly, “So what.” 

 

Natsuya’s laugh rumbles in his chest. You can feel it vibrating against your arm, and it makes your lips tug up in a small smile.  _ Feels nice _ , is kind of where your thoughts wade. Your hand seems to seek out that same comfort as you move your palm down his thigh. That stops his laugh in its tracks. 

 

He’s wearing those ripped jeans of his again. Always taunting you with just a sneak peek at his skin that has you aching with curiosity to see more. But now that it’s actually right underneath your fingertips, you take your time to slide your thumb along an open slit of denim. 

 

Smooth. Warm. Strong. A few words that come to mind as you caress this small sliver against the pad of your thumb. It gives you the impression that it would withstand against bruising impacts, after being toughened by an athlete’s regime and several years fighting against the soak of chlorinated water. 

 

Your curiosity steers your fingers as you begin to just dip a couple digits underneath the fitted, but stretchy fabric to feel more of the skin on his thigh. It’s hypnotizing, the smoothness of it. You feel like you can almost taste it with the scent of Natsuya’s cologne double-teaming in an attack on your senses. 

 

“Hey,” Natsuya’s voice comes out more hoarsely than you expected, and you’re suddenly aware of the fact that you’re kind of feeling him up. So in a knee-jerk reaction, you pull your fingers out from the rips in his jeans and rest them on top of the fabric again. Not that it’s much better in position, because the length of your fingers are resting against his inner thigh now, between his legs.

 

“Hm?” your own throat croaks back. For some reason, you can’t find the strength to speak or move anymore. Is it the wine? Or the exhaustion? Or the dizziness that Natsuya’s proximity brings you?

 

“Let’s go. Time for bed.” he announces after clearing his throat.

 

When he moves away from you, it feels like he’s tearing a warm blanket off of your body to expose you to a cold morning. Totally unwarranted and inhumanly unpleasant. You groan loudly in response, but accept his offered hand to stand on your feet. You are definitely a little loopy from that bottle of wine. 

 

You don’t know how you got from the couch to your bed, but it’s underneath your butt before you even realize you’ve been walked there. With a dramatic sigh, you swing your legs up on the bed and collapse with your head on the pillow. And when you hear Natsuya’s amused chuckle, your head turns to see him standing upright beside you, with a hand on his hip. 

 

You give him a deadpan look before patting heavily at the open side of your bed, “Come lie down.” 

 

_ With me _ , you omit. But he clearly gets the idea, because he’s wordlessly walking around to the other side to gently lie down beside you.

 

And so it goes. You both stay silent for a while, just letting the alcohol settle and sap at the strength in your eyelids, but also make the couple inches between your bodies denser. You can feel Natsuya right beside you. Even if you were to close your eyes, his aura is just that prominent. You’d be able to tell if he was ten feet away. He’s just… impossible to ignore. No matter how hard you try. 

 

There’s a small shuffling sound from the sheets beneath you as you roll over to your side to face him. You just stare at his gorgeous side profile that’s lit up by the evening lamps outside your window until he turns his head to meet your gaze. 

 

Neither of you say a word. There’s really nothing left to say. You’re both tired, running on fumes and the buzz of red wine, and your pure desire for one another. The distance is even more saturated than it was seconds earlier, when it was only you who was staring. Now, you’re both feeding on each other’s undivided attention on the other, flirting with the urge to take a bite. 

 

And then. 

 

You can feel your heart rate rising as Natsuya adjusts his body to rest on his side so that he is facing you on the bed as well. Tension is as thick as you imagine it could be, and you both just lie there, reflecting each other’s positions for you don’t know how many seconds, minutes, blinking slowly at each other. 

 

You’ve been working so hard to keep your cool around this guy, but all this thrilling conversation, alcoholic encouragement, and just deep inner desire to… want him, is making you burst through your threshold. Maybe this is enough fighting, and you’ve put him through enough tests. And even though you know he might very well end up leaving you next week to chase after a big prize or new adventure, you’re willing to cut your losses to gamble on this moment. 

 

You inch towards him first. 

 

And he meets your inch by scooting one closer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


You move again, and he matches you. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


One more inch from you, and he follows. 

 

And now you’re close enough to be able to brush noses. The amber in his eyes runs deeper with the russet tint of the evening darkness. Absolutely beautiful. 

 

It only takes one more slow blink before those eyes close in on you. You have no idea who moved in first, or if you were just magnetized to each other at the same pace, but your lips meet Natsuya’s in a gentle press. 

 

It feels angelic, fairy-like almost. Your lips start moving together in soft synchronization, and you feel like you can hear bells chiming in your head from this kiss. It’s absolutely… delightful. Kissing Natsuya feels like being kissed by sunlight. You’re being warmed from head to toe, and embraced by light. 

 

Truly embraced, because Natsuya’s arm comes around your waist to pull you closer still, and you respond with your own hand that molds against the defined shape of his jaw. Your kiss grows more intimate, until you begin to feel like you’re drowning in this tenderness. 

 

Finally, you break away for a breath, although only an inch. But when you meet Natsuya’s eyes again, the pull of his gaze is strong enough to wring you right back into him. Only this time, he wrangles your entire body against his by tugging your body to lie on top of his to kiss you more comfortably, and deeply. 

 

The shift of bringing your entire weight on top of him leaves you unhinged, but makes it that much easier to sink right into him. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and accept the warm weight of his arms around your back. He kisses you deeply and softly, sweetly, until you fall asleep in his arms, drowned in satiation. 

 

“Goodnight.” he whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> nutsuya 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://blushinggray.tumblr.com/)


End file.
